Naruto's Girl
by Natsuki Akagami
Summary: **-SongFic-** Porque Sasuke la desea, desea a la chica de su mejor amigo. Desea a la chica de Naruto. AU SasuHina


**¡Ohayo, minna! En fin... éste es un song-fic SasuHina que se me ocurrió hacer hace poco... ¡Espero que os guste!**

_Canción:_**Jessie's Girl**

_By:_ **Rick Springfield.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto is a friend**

-¡Oi, teme!- exlamó cierto rubio al ver a su amigo.- ¿Me dejas la tarea de-?

Un cuaderno casi le golpeó en la cara.

-Usuratonkachi... Si sigues sin hacer los deberes de economía y me los copias textualmente, Kakashi va a acabar dándose cuenta.

Sasuke cerró su mochila y miró al su compañero; quién ojeaba el cuaderno como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo.

**Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine **

-¡Eres la persona más amargadamente fantástica del mundo!- exclamó el Uzumaki sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Sasuke sólo puso los ojos en blanco ante la exageración de su amigo.

-Sinceramente, no sé por qué hago esto por tí- cerró su taquilla y comenzó a andar hacia su clase, seguido de su rubio amigo.

-Porque, aunque te cueste admitirlo, soy la única persona que te puede aguantar como mejor amigo; además de Sakura-chan...

* * *

**But lately somenthing's changed**

**It ain't hard to define**

-O-ohayo, Naruto-kun...

Naruto levantó la cabeza de su cuaderno -en el cual copiaba los ejercicios de Sasuke muy concentrado- al oír aquella voz que tan bien conocía.

-¡Oh, ohayo Hinata-chan!- le sonrió de ésa manera de la que él sólo sabía.

Ésto provocó que un fuerte sonrojo se apoderara de la chica Hyuuga, quien comenzó a jugar con sus dedos ínices.

-¿H-hoy tienes en-entrenamiento?- se atrevió a preguntar al cabo de unos segundos.

-No hoy...- Naruto siguió copiando, concentrado en su tarea.

-Oh...

Unas mesas más atrás, los oscuros ojos de Sasuke no perdían nada de la escena. Cómo Hinata había intentado entablar una conversación con el idiota y él lo había fastidiado, como de costumbre.

Apretó los puños con fuerza al ver cómo ésta se sonrojaba fuertemente cuando Naruto le sonrió.

**Naruto's got himself a girl**

**and I want to make her mine**

Vio cómo Naruto le tendía el cuadreno y le decía algo a la chica; ella cogió lo cogió con manos temblorosas y le sonrióa con una amable sonrisa.

El Uchiha se sorprendió levemente al ver cómo la chica se acercaba a él con la mirada gacha y el cuaderno apretado contra su pecho.

-U-Uchiha-s-san...

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-S-su cuaderno...- se lo tendó con ambas manos; sin mirarle.

-¿Qué pasa Hyuuga? ¿Te da miedo mirarme a los ojos, o qué?- su tono sonó más rudo de lo que él pretendía- Deberías saber que los míos son más interesantes que los del dobe.

Hinata se sobresaltó al oír lo último y levantó la mirada. Blanco y negro se encontraron.

-N-no... Y-yo no pr-pretendía...- comenzó a escusarse entre tartamudeos.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y le cogió el cuaderno, tal vez con demasiada fuerza. Lo dejó encima de su escritorio y apoyó su cabeza en la mano izquierda.

-No es ningún secreto para nadie que estás enamorada de él.- Señaló a Naruto con el mentón.

El rubio seguía sentado y hablaba animadamente con Kiba -quien estaba sentado detrás de él-, gesticulando mucho y riendo a carcajada limpia.

Hinata ahogó una exlamación ante lo dicho por el pelinegro. Se llevó una de sus manos a la altura del corazón y miró en dirección al ojiazul.

**And she's watching him with those eyes **

**And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it**

Sasuke se mordió el interior de la mejilla al ver el brillo con el que Hinata miraba a su estúpido mejor amigo cada vez que lo veía.

* * *

-¡¿Es en serio, Hinata-chan?!

Naruto zarandeó a la chica de los hombros, sin poder creérselo.

Ella asintió; casi sin poder respirar por la cercanía del chico.

-¡Hinata-chan eres la mejor entre las mejores 'ttebayo!

Naruto abrazó a Hinata contra su pecho, lleno de feliciad. La chica, al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba no pudo más que sonrojarse cual semáforo y tartamudear cosas ininteligibles.

-¿Naruto?

Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Ino y Sakura se pararon en seco al ver aquella escenita en medio del pasillo del instituto.

**And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night**

-¡Sakura-chan!- se separó de Hinata y se acercó a la ellos, radiante.

Kiba y Shino se miraron entre sí al ver que Hinata no se había movido. Sasuke tampoco le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-... ¡Y ha aceptado a hacer la fiesta!

Un golpe seco se oyó y Naruto se vio interrumpido.

-¡Hinata!- Kiba corrió hacia donde la chica; que yacía desmayada en medio del pasillo.

Se arrodilló junto a ella. Pronto todos se habían reunido en torno a ella.

-N-Naruto-kun...- mumuró ella, inconsciente.

Todos miraron al rubio, quien la miraba sin enterarse de nada con la boca abierta.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¿Está bien 'ttebayo?- miró a todos.

-Ha sido demasiado para ella...- mumruó Kiba por lo bajo.

**You know I wish that I had Naruto's girl **

**I wish that I had Naruto's girl **

**Why can't I find a woman like that?**

* * *

-Hinata-chan es realmente rara 'ttebayo...

Ambos mejores amigos caminaban por el campo del instituto; Naruto con las manos tras la nuca y Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos y con expresión entre molesta y aburrida.

-... Creo que nunca he visto a ninguna chica sonrojarse tanto en mi vida...

El Uchiha apretó los dientes con fuerza; aquella charla sobre la chica Hyuuga comenzaba a enfadarlo, y más aún el echo de que aquel imbécil fuera la razón por la que ella se comportara así.

-... ¡¿Y lo del desmayo del otro día?! Eso sí que fue-

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte, idiota?- Sasuke lanzó una mirada venenosa a Naruto.-¿No entiendes nada, verdad?- casqueó la lengua- Con la única persona con la que se comporta así es contigo, dobe.

Naruto calló y se paró del golpe; no por las palabras e insultos del Uchiha -a los que él ya estaba acostumbrado- si no a su tono de voz; nunca antes lo había visto así de... ¿molesto? No, había más.

-¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te quiere y tú ni siquiera te has dado cuenta...- bufó.- Eres realemente idiota a veces...

Entonces una bombilla se encendió dentro del cerebro del Uzumaki y lo entendió. Miró a Sasuke con la boca abierta y lo apuntó acusadoramente con un dedo.

-¡T-tú...! ¡Tú... e-ella!- sus ojos estaban tan abiertos por su descubirimiento que se parecían a los de Lee- ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Te gusta Hinata?! ¡¿A Uchiha-soy-un-frío-insensible Sasuke le gusta Hyuuga-soy-una-santa Hinata?!

Su amigo le fulminó con la mirada.

-No me gusta.- "_Eres realmente malo mintiendo, Uchiha"_ le susurró una vocecita interior.

**I'll play along with this charade **

**That doesn't seem to be a reason to change**

Naruto no le hizo el menor caso y siguió gritando.

-¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!- le lanzó una mirada pícara-¡...Estás celoso...!

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada made in Uchiha's.

-¡Estás celoso! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!- le pasó un brazo por los hombros, lleno de júbilo- ¡Ya había empezado yo a pensar que mi mejor amigo era gay! Aunque una parte de mí decía que debía de haber alguna chica que te interesara... Pero nunca me imagine que fuera Hinata-chan... ¡La dulce Hinata!- carcajeó.

Sasuke se separó de él, molesto.

-Además, Hinata no me quiere, sólo le gusto...- se encogió de hombros- Pero tal vez si fueras algo más hmm... Agradable y sociable con ella, tendrías una oportunindad...

-Te he dicho que no me interesa la Hyuuga, no te montes películas.

Narto hizo un mohín.

-Ya, ya, lo que quieras Uchiha, pero te conozco demasiado bien- movió las cejas de arriba a abajo- O tal vez sí seas gay...

El puñetazo que le dio Sasuke hizo que él cerrara la boca y acabara en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

* * *

-¡Ya llegamos 'ttebayo!

Hinata había convencido a su padre para que le dejara organizar una fiesta y invitar a todos sus amigos; y Naruto fue el que más feliz se sinitó con la noticia.

Sasuke gruñó a su lado. Simplemente no sabía lo que hacía allí, en la fiesta; pero de alguna manera Naruto había acabado convenciéndole para que fuera.

-¡Naruto, Sasuke-kun, bienvenidos!- Sakura se acercó a ellos con paso rápido y sonrió.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, divertido, al ver cómo su amigo se sonrojaba y miraba a Sakura de arriba a abajo.

-Sakura-chan...~

La pelirrosa llevaba un vestido rosa palo que le llegaba hasta algo más arriba de las rodillas y marcaba su cuerpo.

Pero eso no captó la atención del moreno, si no algo -o mejor dicho alguien- que se encontraba a unos metros por detrás de su amiga.

Hinata iba con un vestido negro, ajustado en el pecho y que después caía hasta la mitad de sus muslos; el color del vestido hacía que su piel pareciera brillar con una luz perlada.

Su amigo le dio un codazo en las costillas y le lanzó una mirada significativa. El Uchiha bufó y apartó la mirada.

-¡Hinata-chan!- agarró de la manga de la camisa a su amigo y lo arrastó hacia donde la pelinegra.

-N-Naruto-kun...- bajó la mirada mirándose los pies al ver cómo se acercaba el chico- Q-que bueno qu-que hayas...- miró a Sasuke de reojo- hayáis podido venir...

El Uzumaki sonrió.

-Sí, bueno; hubo problemas para convencer al amargado éste- lo señaló con el pulgar- pero al final sí que ha venido... Por cierto, ¡estás muy guapa, Hinata!- miró a Sasuke de reojo, que lo miraba con los ojos hechando chispas.

La chica levantó la cabeza y se sonrojó ante el cumplido.

-T-tú tam-también, Naruto-kun...

**You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute**

El Uzumaki sonrió.

**I wanna tell her that I love but the point is probably moot **

**'Cause she's watching him with those eyes **

**And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it **

**And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night**

-Bueno, yo voy a por algo de beber, ¡que os divirtáis!- Naruto guiñó un ojo a su amigo antes de darse media vuelta e irse a paso rápido.

Un silencio incómodo se creó entre Hinata y él; Hinata estaba demasiado ocupada jugando con sus dedos índices, y Sasuke también lo estaba, pero por una razón muy diferente. Nunca había visto a la Hyuuga con tanta piel al descubierto; el vestido hacía que sus curvas parecieran aún más marcadas por el color oscuro y ofrecía una buena vista de sus atributos femeninos, que se erguían orgullosos en su pecho.

-Hmp, el vestido no pega mucho con tu vestimenta habitual, Hyuuga.- Sasuke apartó la mirada, como si se interesara por la fiesta.

-Sí, bueno... Ino-san me obligó a ponérmelo...- sonrió dulcemente- M-me dijo que como era "mi fiesta" de-debía llevar algo m-más bonito qu-que lo que acostumbro a llevar...

**You know I wish that I had Naruto's girl.**

-A-aunque m-me siento un poco in-incómoda con el vestido...

**I wish that I had Naruto's girl **

**Why can't I find a woman like that?**

**Like Naruto's girl**

**I wish that I had Naruto's girl**

**Why can't I find a woman?**

**Why can't I find a woman like that?**

* * *

Sasuke entró al lavabo de los hombres, abrió el grifo y se refrescó la cara con agua fría.

Aquella mujer le estaba afectando demasiado.

En un momento de la conversación habían comenzado a hablar de Naruto, y Sasuke al ver cómo la chica se había animado por el rumbo que había tomado la charla; le había dicho que necesitaba tomar algo de aire. Y de alguna manera había acabado en los lavabos.

Respiró hondo y se ahuecó el flequillo con los dedos, mirándose al espejo. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo normal y sus nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños.

**And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time**

¡¿Por qué de todas las mujeres, la única que le interesaba debía ser la que nunca se fijaba en él?! Aunque esa fuera la principal razón por la que se había fijado en ella: Hinata no era molesta, ni gritona ni histérica. Y, al cabo de un tiempo, el joven se dio cuenta de que era muy atractiva...

**Wonderin' what she don't see in me**

¿Qué era lo que ella veía en su mejor amigo que él no tuviera? Era verdad que él era alguien solitario y distante, todo lo contrario a Naruto y eso podía ser lo que le había llamado la anteción a Hinata... ¡Pero Naruto era un tonto! ¡Hasta ella debía de haberse dado cuenta de ello!

* * *

-No malgastes el tiempo en él.

Hinata se sobresaltó al oír esa fría voz a sus espaldas.

-U-Uchiha-s-san...- apartó la mirada de su amado rubio, quien bailaba torpemente con Sakura una canción lenta.

-No lo merece.

Ella bajó la mirada, triste.

-Y-yo sé q-que Naruto-k-kun nunca va a f-fijarse en mí... El ama a-a Sakura-s-an y y-yo lo sé...

-¿Entonces por qué sigues enamorada de él si sabes que no te va a corresponer?- "_eso podrías aplicártelo a tí mismo, Uchiha"_

**I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines.**

-P-porque de esa manera yo... tengo algo en lo que creer... Aunque Naruto-kun no me corresponda. Además Sakura-san es... perfecta- miró a la pareja- Yo a veces... desearía ser como ella de decidida...

A Sasuke le llamó la atención que no tartamudeara.

-El dobe no se fija en tí porque lleva demasiado tiempo enamorado de Sakura, si no, tal vez...- metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró en la misma dirección que ella.

Hinata sonrió.

-N-no creo qu-que fuera así, Uchiha-san...

-Deja de llamarme así- la cortó- llámame Sasuke.

La Hyuuga se sonrojó.

-S-Sasuke-kun...

Sonrió de lado.

-Mejor.

**Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?**

* * *

-¡Sasuke-kun!- la chica intentó zafarse del agarre del pelinegro, pero fue completamente inútil.

Habían pasado varios días desde la fiesta y Sasuke y ella no se habían vuelto a hablar desde ese día. Casi parecía como si huyeran uno del otro; y, en el caso de Sasuke, algo así era. Desde aquel día la presencia de la chica le turbaba y ponía sus sentidos patas arriba.

**Tell me! Why can't I find a woman like that?!**

De alguna forma lograba contenerse cuando la veía para no correr hacia allí y besar cada centímetro de su piel, oler su aroma y tocar su pelo; pero cada día le costaba más hacerlo. Había noches en las que soñaba con ella -y no eran precisamenta sueños inocentes- y por las mañanas se levantaba con calor, sudado y con un grave problema entre sus piernas.

Pero no pudo contenerse más cuando, en un despiste, ambos se habían chocado en un pasillo en el que no habia mucha gente y Sasuke había tenido que sujetarla por la cintura para que no cayera hacia atrás; inintencionalmente agarrándola por debajo de la camisa escolar, tocando su piel con la llema de los dedos.

Aquello lo desorientó y se quedó mirándola a los ojos, incapaz de moverse mientras ella murmuraba una retahíla de disculpas entre tartamudeos.

Al final, su autocontrol había desaparecido. Había agarrado a la chica por la muñeca y la arrastraba hacia un lugar donde nadie los pudiera ver.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- volvió a repetir.

El Uchiha se paró frente a una puerta, la abrió y antes de darse cuenta, Hinata estaba contra una pared, con los brazos de Sasuke posados a ambos lados de su cabeza y sin posibilidades de escapar.

**You know I wish that I had Naruto's girl**

**I wish that I had Naruto's girl.**

-S-Sasuke-k-un, p-por favor...- posó sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre, en un inútil intento de apartarlo de ella.

Pero obtuvo completamente el efecto contrario; Sasuke al sentir el calor de las manos de la chica a través de la tela de la camisa, se encendió aún más.

Se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre la suave piel del cuello de la chica. Hinata se tensó al sentir cómo Sasuke le daba un suave beso.

-No tienes... ni idea...-dijo él con voz ronca entre beso y beso- De lo mucho... que te deseo, Hyuuga...

El pulso de Hinata se aceleró más de lo que ya estaba y su respiración se agitó.

-**Why can't I find a woman like that?**- susurró Sasuke en su oído-**Like Naruto's girl?**

Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica y sonrió cuando ésta jadeó.

-Parece que no te disgusta del todo, ¿no, Hyuuga?- le agarró de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle.

-Y-yo... Y-yo...- el rostro de la chica estaba adornado por un sonrojo pronunciado en sus mejillas y sus labios entreabiertos, busando aire.

Sasuke acercó su boca a los labios de ella. Hinata se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior inintencionadamente.

-**I wish that I had Naruto's girl...**

Mordió el labio inferior de la chica con los dientes e hizo un poco de presión. La pelinegra agarró el cuello de la camisa del hombre y lo acercó a ella. Su parte racional le decía que lo apartara de ella, que le dijera que no y saliera por la puerta con su orgullo Hyuuga en alto; porque ella amaba a Naruto -o creía que así era-. Pero otra parte de ella que hasta ahora no sabía que conocía, le decía que deseaba que él la besara, que la besara en todos los lados que encontrara de su piel desnuda y que la hiciera gritar su nombre tan alto como pudiera.

Porque Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre más venerado de todo el instituto por las mujeres, el distante y sexy Uchiha Sasuke que nunca había hablado con ella hasta hace pocos días, la deseaba. A ella, a Hyuuga Hinata. De todas las chicas que podía haber elegido, estaba ella.

-P-por favor... Sasuke-kun...- rogó con los ojos cargados de deseo.

Sasuke sintió como su ego subía hasta el cielo. Así era como la había querido ver siempre, sonrojada, con la respiración agitada, ansiosa y deseosa, y todo era por él; no por Naruto, por él.

-¿Por favor... qué?- le soltó el labio inferior y se lo lamió con la lengua.-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hinata?

El hecho de que dijera su nombre, no hizo más que desesperar a la chica hasta un punto en el que creyó que se iba a desmayar.

-Por favor... Yo...

-¿Sí?- Sasuke se lo estaba pasando en grande. Quería besarla, quería besara ya pero también quería hacerla rogar.

Le miró directamente a los ojos.

-B-bésame, por favor...

Y eso hizo él. Atrapó sus labios entre los suyos, bebiendo de ellos como si fueran la cosa más deliciosa del mundo; acarició su lengua con la suya, haciendo que Hinata suspirase y cerrase los ojos. El beso se tornó más profundo cuando sus lenguas se enreadaron la una con la otra y empezaron una lucha por el dominio del beso, que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. Sasuke exploraba cada rincón de la cavidad de Hinata, para después buscar su lengua, enredarla de nuevo con la suya y morder su labio inferior suavemente.

En cuanto a la chica, ése era su primer beso y... y le gustó. Le gustó mucho. Se había imaginado su primer beso con Naruto, y éste sería suave y gentil; pero estaba besando a Sasuke... Y lo peor de todo era que no le importaba, que quería que él fuera el único que le hiciera sentir esas cosas, quería que la besara con pasión y hambre, que la hiciera sentir deseada como mujer que era.

Acabaron separándose cuando la falta de aire se hizo insoportable y se miraron a los ojos; ambos tenían los labios hinchados y algo enrojecidos.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y le susurró de nuevo:

-**I want, I want Naruto's girl...**

Antes de volver a besarse como si no quisieran separarse nunca.

Y, el hecho que más enorgullecía a Sasuke, era saber que Hinata ya no era **la chica de Naruto**, ahora era de él. De él y de nadie más.

Y a Hinata se le pasó un pensamiento por la mente; que, tal vez, sí que pudiera desenamorarse de Naruto, pero sólo por Sasuke. Para ser **la chica de Sasuke**.

Sí, sonaba bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡YO! ¿Qué tal? ++ ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo personalmente creo que me ha quedado bien...**

**Éste es mi segundo fic SasuHina (el anterior lo borré porque no me gusta como quedó...) ¡y espero que me digáis lo que os ha parecido!**

**En fin, no hace falta decir tooooodo el amor que le tengo a ésta pareja * ^ * simplemente son en uno para el otro! \( * W * )/**

**¿Me merezco un review? ¿Onegai? Me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones n.n**

**¡Besitos!**

**Natsuki-chan.**


End file.
